Los primeros meses de un raro matrimonio
by rakeloka
Summary: ¿Como fue para Goku el cambiar su vida de soltero, a la de hombre casado?, ¿se sintió raro?, ¿confuso?. Pues aquí se relata, los primeros meses de matrimonio, desde el punto de vista de nuestro protagonista. GxCC¡¡Lemon, cuidado!
1. Primera parte

Hola todos ¿Qué tal?. Aquí de nuevo y con nuevo fic (sin haber terminado uno que tengo a medio por ahí). Pues aquí que os dejo este fic de dos capis, que escribí hace dos días, así todo seguido jejeje, sin parar ni nada. Pues imaginando pensé en como seria para Goku, desde su punto de vista, haber cambiado de vida al casarse con Chichí, y quise relatar sus pensamientos en los dos primeros meses de matrimonio. Bueno pues espero que os guste y una advertencia…..¡¡ALTO CONTENIDO LEMON!!. Que luego no se diga que no os he advertido. ¡¡Un beso y reviews por fi!!.

******

* * *

**

**Primera parte:**

Ahora que la veo dormir, pienso en como ha cambiado la situación. Y pensar que tan solo hace dos meses, me hubiera marchado con Kamishama, replanteándome su aburrida oferta, de irme a vivir al templo. Por lo menos, entrenaría arduamente; seria mucho más fuerte que Piccolo y le vencería, si decidiera cumplir su amenaza. Recuperaría mi libertad e independencia, viviendo quien sabe que, quizás, nuevas y apasionantes aventuras. Pero eso es lo que pensaba antes, hace tan solo dos meses.

**FLASHBACK**

Creo, que fue una semana después de la fiesta que se celebró por nuestra boda, cuando pensé en irme y disculparme por no poder cumplir la promesa. Realmente no sabía lo que significaba la palabra "matrimonio" y yo, por no ser desleal, cumplí con mi palabra. No tenía ni la más remota idea, de donde me estaba metiendo. Ya me lo advirtieron Krilin y hasta la misma Bulma, en el torneo. Lo que sigo sin entender, fue el codazo que me propinó Yancha, diciendo después: "No sabes la suerte que tienes Goku, estar con una chica así en tu noche de bodas".

En fin que volviendo al tema, como a mí no me asusta nada, o al menos eso creía, me metí de lleno en esto, sin pensar, simplemente dejándome llevar.

Estaba convencido de que ya había cumplido con mi palabra, el mismo día de la ceremonia. Incluso aquello no estaba tan mal. Había mucha comida….¡una gran cantidad de ella!, un pastel enorme, infinidad de gente celebrándonos, música….. Claro, que alguna cosa que otra me incomodó bastante y hasta me molestó, como lo del beso en los labios, que Chichí me dio en mitad de toda aquella gente abochornándome, que luego inexplicablemente empezarían, a aplaudir como locos.

Chichí, constantemente se agarraba de mi brazo, apretándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo; algo que realmente me daba mucha vergüenza y asfixia. Pero a ella, se la veía muy feliz y resplandeciente ese día, cosa que extrañamente me agradaba y me hacia sentir muy bien.

Pero "El matrimonio" no acababa con la boda, si no todo lo contrario, ya que justo después de la ceremonia, era cuando todo empezaba.

Lo más raro fue cuando llegamos a lo que de ahora en adelante, seria "nuestra casa". El padre de Chichí, al que yo llamaba "papá" desde antes de la boda por capricho o antojo del mismo, nos regaló una casa justo en las montañas donde yo había vivido de pequeño. Un detalle que me gusto muchísimo y me hizo una gran ilusión, ya que no me simpatizaba mucho la idea, de vivir en aquel enorme castillo, al que salvé de las llamas. Volvería a vivir en aquellos parajes y respiraría de nuevo, el aire de la montaña Paoz, donde fui tan feliz con mi querido abuelo.

Una vez en la casa, mis tripas sonaron por cuarta vez, desde que llegamos. A Chichí no le importó cocinarme algo para cenar, incluso estaba ilusionada con la idea de que probase su comida, y yo también lo estaba. Lo que Chichí me había preparado estaba delicioso, más incluso que la comida del banquete. Yo muy sincero, no tardé en comunicárselo a lo que ella, me respondió con una sonrisa y una frase un tanto extraña: "Es por que lo he hecho para ti con todo mi amor". Lo devoré todo sin percatarme de que quizás ella también quería un poco, de su propia comida, pero parecía no tener hambre ya que todo el rato me miraba embelesada, mientras sonreía. Aquello del matrimonio empezaba bien……pero mas tarde después de cenar, todo dio un giro inesperado para mi.

No había tenido tiempo para entrenar en todo el día, ya que me lo prohibieron los sirvientes del castillo, pero aun así, me sentía cansado. Mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco, y aun todavía sentado en una dura silla de madera, situada en la cocina, Chichí se colocó tras de mi, y empezó a despojarme de la incómoda corbata, algo que agradecí. Me habían puesto ese fatigoso traje para la boda pero….¡¡no tenia idea de cómo se quitaba!!. Chichí me despojó también de la chaqueta y desabotonó mi camisa. No sabía el por que, pero la note nerviosa y sus manos temblaban, hasta que posó los dedos en mis hombros y los comenzó a masajear. Se sentía muy, pero que muy bien, pero por alguna extraña razón, inclinó su cuerpo y se acercó peligrosamente, hasta el punto de besar mi cuello, recorriendo con sus pequeñas manos mi abdomen, introduciendo poco después, su mano derecha dentro de mi pantalón, para agarrar mi…….

Yo instintivamente, salté de mi asiento, como si me hubiera afectado una descarga eléctrica. ¿¡Que rayos estaba haciendo!?, ¿por qué me estaba haciendo esas cosas?. Me incomodaba mucho que se acercara tanto a mí. Nadie en toda mi vida había estado tan cerca de mi cuerpo, a no ser que me estuviera retando a una pelea, o estuviéramos inmersos en la propia. Y mucho, pero mucho menos, había intentado tocarme "ahí".

Di tal brinco de la silla, que hasta la tire al suelo, asustando a Chichí. Pensé que se había vuelto loca, o me estaba invitando a un combate, algo que deseché enseguida. Ante mi reacción, su cara era de un completo desconcierto, pero yo no estaba menos confundido que ella.

_-¿Qué….que te pasa Goku?, ¿acaso hice algo mal?.-_Dijo ella con mirada triste y desconcertada.

_-No, no es nada es solo que tengo algo de sueño jejejeje-_. Reí nervioso con una mano atrás de mi cabeza.

_-Pero esta noche no es para dormir, no te puede dar sueño ahora.-_ Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno que yo nunca le escuché, acercándose de nuevo a mí, mientras caminaba y movía su cuerpo al compás, de una forma muy extraña.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que me pasaba, pero verla comportarse así me incomodaba mucho, quería que parara y se alejara.

_-Goku, esta noche te demostrare cuanto te amo y el tiempo que he deseado que llegara este momento.-_ Dijo por último, antes de poner sus labios sobre los míos y tirarme literalmente al suelo, con sus brazos enrollados alrededor de mi cuello.

Sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí, y fue lo que hice……

_-Chichi…lo siento, pero…..tengo, tengo que irme….adiós._ –Dije muy nervioso y cardiaco, levantándola de mi regazo sin mucho esfuerzo, para salir de la casa y adentrarme en el oscuro bosque, donde pasaría allí la noche.

Sentado en la rama mas alta de aquel abeto, todavía podía oír el llanto de Chichi, y eso estaba bastante lejos de la casa. No era mi intención hacerle daño, o que sufriera, ya que ni siquiera sabía el por que se estaba comportando así, y el por que mi ausencia aquella noche, le causó tanto dolor.

Fueron unos dos días los que estuve fuera de casa. El tiempo pasó rápido y realmente no tenia la intención de volver ya que no había terminado mis entrenamientos. Pero tuve hambre y recordé que Chichí cocinaba delicioso. Así que volví. Pensé que lo de aquella noche fue una tontería y Chichí seria la de siempre.

_-Hola Chichí estoy de nuevo aquí….he vuelto_.- Dije vociferando, mientras ponía un pie en el recibidor de aquella casa, la cual se suponía era mía, y aun no había visto, mas allá de la cocina.

Fue curioso, cuando ví encima de una de las butacas, el bonito vestido de boda de Chichí. Pensé que una vez que alguien se casaba, llevaría todo el tiempo puesta esa clase de ropa. Distraído, una voz me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

_-Ahhh, ¿estás aquí?-._ Dijo Chichi tras de mi, sin mucho entusiasmo.

_-Si ya estoy aquí, he entrenado mucho estos dos días y me muero de hambre. ¿Qué has preparado?-._ Dije sonriente, percatándome de que estaba vestida igual que el día del torneo, así que estaba feliz por que la Chichí de siempre había vuelto, y no habría más escenas raras como la de aquella noche….o eso pensaba yo.

_-Nada…..yo no tengo hambre.-_Dijo muy seria sin ni siquiera mirarme.

_-Bueno pues…..entonces creo que iré al bosque a comer unas manzanas de un árbol que hay cerca de aquí….Hasta luego…-_Dije haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano, en el quicio de la puerta, cuando Chichí de nuevo me hablo.

_-Tu ropa….tu traje…tu traje de novio esta destrozado. La camisa ya no tiene botones y le falta una manga. Y los pantalones no se quedan atrás, están roídos y sucios. Hay montón de "Gi" en el armario de nuestra habitación. Nuestra habitación….nuestra habitación esta en la parte de arriba, la primera puerta a la izquierda_. –Dijo mirando hacia abajo con una voz muy triste.

_-Gracias…. iré a cambiarme. Estoy mucho más cómodo con mi traje de combate, es más resistente en los entrenamientos.-_Dije dirigiéndome a la susodicha habitación.

La noche llegó y de nuevo volví a casa. Añoraba dormir en una cama, ya que aquellas tres noches durmiendo en la copa de un árbol, eran algo bastante incomodas.

Todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Yo pensé que Chichi seguramente se había ido a dormir, pero no sabía en que habitación estaba hasta que algo vino a mi mente. Y lo que vino a mi mente fue la voz de Chichi diciendo: "Nuestra habitación". Eso quería decir, que los dos compartiríamos el mismo lugar para dormir. Pero el echo de dormir con ella, no me importó ya que realmente eso me gustaba, me sentí muy solo cuando mi abuelo murió, y lo que mas añoraba era dormir con el.

Entré en la habitación, y la vi echa un ovillo con las rodillas encogidas bajo las sabanas, asomando solo una parte de su cabeza al exterior. Verla así en plena oscuridad, iluminada por la luna, me pareció gracioso.

Después de quitarme el kimono, y las botas, me metí en la cama. Rápidamente me quedé dormido, ya que aquella cama era enorme y muy cómoda.

Cuando llevaba varias horas dormido, me desperté un poco, aun soñando, con los ojos entrecerrados y agudizando lo poco que tenia de vista. Por instinto y nostalgia, sin saber lo que hacia, abracé fuertemente contra mi, el cuerpo que tenia cercano, como si fuera una almohada, como cuando era niño y dormía con mi abuelo Gohan. Pasé mi brazo bajo la cintura de Chichí, rodeándola, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Era muy relajante y reconfortador, notar su respiración, el olor de su cabello y la suavidad de su piel, así como los pequeños y leves sonidos, que hacia con la boca. No sabía por que, pero el notar esos pequeños detalles, me hacia abrazarla mas fuerte contra mi. Poco después, fui despertado por un golpe muy fuerte en mi mejilla, y la luz de la habitación encendida, que me deslumbró, haciéndome daño en los ojos.

_-¿¡Se puede saber que estabas haciendo!!-._ Dijo Chichí furiosa, dándome de nuevo otra bofetada. _-¡¡FUERA…..FUERA DE AQUÍ!!-_ Volvía de decir violenta y muy alterada.

_-¿Pero Chichí que pasa?. Yo creía que esta era mi habitación también._ -Dije confuso sobándome el rostro, con sus dedos aun marcados en el.

_-¡¡Vete no tienes ningún derecho a dormir conmigo!!. ¡¡Solo los esposos duermen juntos!! ¡¡Y tu…….!! Tu aun no eres mi marido….aun no hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio…-_Dijo de golpe cambiando su estado de rabia a tristeza, con montones de lagrimas en sus ojos amenazando con salir. _–Así que vete y duerme en el sofá o fuera de casa como lo has hecho estos días atrás. Vete por favor, quiero dormir sola.-_ Dijo por ultimo, introduciéndose de nuevo entre las sabanas y tapándose hasta la cabeza con ellas.

"¿Consumar el matrimonio?". No sabía ni por asomo a que se estaba refiriendo, y aun todavía, no lo se.

Perplejo, la sentía sollozar y realmente lo me apenaba en el alma. No me gustaba verla así y mas saber que sufría por algo, pero…¿Qué podía hacer yo?, ¿qué era lo que le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué se enfadaba conmigo y actuaba de esa forma tan extraña?. Sin más, salí de la habitación, por miedo a otra bofetada o agresión, seguida de una regañina.

Después de aquello, todos los días eran iguales. Yo dormía abajo en el sofá, y me levantaba muy temprano en la mañana, para entrenar. Chichí apenas me dirigía la palabra o me miraba y cuando lo hacia, era para soltarme algún reproche o reprimenda. Siempre estaba enfadada, nunca la veía sonreír, como los días del torneo o el día de la boda. Tampoco comía o cenaba conmigo. Siempre que llegaba a casa después del entrenamiento, tenia un gran banquete esperándome en la cocina para mi, pero mientras, ella estaba haciendo la colada o limpiando la casa, y cuando volvía por las noches, ya estaba dormida. Definitivamente, ella no era feliz y yo tampoco. Así que lo más aconsejable, seria que me marchase al palacio de Kamisama, como me propuso anteriormente en el torneo. Y eso iba a hacer, después de terminar con mi entrenamiento en el bosque, aquella mañana.

* * *


	2. Segunda parte

Advertencias….¡¡Hay lemon!!

**

* * *

****Segunda parte:**

Hacía mucho calor en el bosque y estaba sudando, por el esfuerzo del entrenamiento. Me quité la parte de arriba de mi "Gi" y bebí un poco de agua, de un estanque cercano, para refrescarme. Después me tumbé en la hierba y bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol, cerré los ojos, con los brazos colocados bajo mi cabeza.

Comencé a pensar, y no en cosas muy agradables. Sentía un gran nudo en mi pecho cuando pensaba en Chichí, y que por mi culpa, o por algo que se le escapaba a mi razón, estaba triste. Cumplí mi promesa como le prometí, pero aun así, ella no era dichosa. Yo me sentía feliz, cuando los demás también lo estaban. Pero que Chichí estuviera triste me afectaba más de lo que me podía imaginar. La verdad, es que no sabía que clase de cosas hacia un marido, y desde la noche posterior a la boda, cuando se comportó de ese modo tan raro, no me dirigía la palabra…..¿Como iba a preguntarle?. Me acordaba del día de la boda, cuando se reía y sentía que yo también quería reír, era algo extraño….

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos y cuando me incorpore, pude ver que era Chichí, quien estaba enfrente de mí. Tenía los brazos en jarras y su gesto era juicioso, clavando sus ojos en los míos, como si me estuviese retando.

_-Quiero que entrenemos juntos-_ Dijo directa, y con voz muy seria.

_-Pero Chichí…..yo….podría hacerte daño, tu nivel de pelea es muy inferior al mío, podrías….-_Decía perplejo por su proposición, cuando fui interrumpido.

_-¿Acaso no quieres comprobar que tan débil soy? …..creo que te llevarías una grata sorpresa. Lo que me pasó en el torneo es que me pillaste desprevenida, Quiero la revancha.-_ Dijo colocándose en posición de pelea, y lista para atacar, mientras me miraba desafiante.

_-Esta bien como quieras, pero luego no me sermonés si pierdes o no llegas a mi altura.-_ Dije con una sonrisa, entusiasmado de entrenar con ella, colocándome yo también en posición.

Y la pelea comenzó, al principio fui flojo con ella, pero la cosa se empezó a animar. Tuve miedo cuando de un puñetazo la estampé contra un árbol, pero ella reaccionó rápido y comenzó a llevar la iniciativa. Me atacaba con rabia y no se le estaba dando nada mal. Trataba de esquivarla, pero era muy rápida y sin saber por que, o por la emoción de la pelea, la atrapé con un veloz movimiento, haciéndole una llave, quedando justo encima de ella, en el suelo.

Agarré sus muñecas con fuerza y la inmovilice con las piernas, para que no pudiera escapar. Chichí se revolvía con furia, dando pequeñas patadas en el suelo, cuando alzó la mirada y se quedó paralizada, dejando de forcejear. Me miraba a los ojos sin decir nada, y se quedó inmóvil por un rato. Ya no luchaba conmigo y rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

_-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa no eres capaz de soltarte?, veo que no eres tan fuerte como decías. ¡Ja!, no eres rival para mi.- _Dije en tono burlón, muy excitado por la pelea y respirando con dificultad, al igual que ella.

Yo también la miraba a los ojos, extrañado de ver, que estaba inmóvil, solo mirándome. Cuando de repente, algo muy raro comenzó a despertarse en mi interior. Como un fuego interno que me quemaba las entrañas, era lo que sentía, cuando aun bajo mi cuerpo, su espalda se curvaba y su pecho comenzaba a rozarse con el mío, de un modo rítmico, con cada inspiración.

Me tenía hipnotizado, y comencé a tragar saliva pesadamente. Notaba su corazón palpitar velozmente, y de su garganta salían unos extraños gemidos, que hicieron que me mordiera el labio inferior. Pensé que era hambre lo que sentía, pero cuando su aroma se coló por mi nariz, no era precisamente mi estomago el que me empezó a molestar, si no otra parte de mi cuerpo situada mas abajo.

Aun seguíamos en la misma posición, yo sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza y ella acomodada bajo mi cuerpo, cuando comencé a fijarme en Chichí de una manera, que nunca antes lo había hecho. Pensé que era muy bonita y empecé a tener miedo, como la noche de hacía dos semanas atrás. Nunca en mi vida había sentido unos deseos tan raros y unas sensaciones tan extrañas; estaba asustado. Pero Chichí me dijo algo, que me hizo perder la cabeza.

_-Goku…. sigamos entrenando...pero esta vez….. lo haremos a mí manera.-_ Dijo con voz muy suave, susurrándome al oído.

Yo sin más, acepté, y me dejé llevar por todo lo que me decía, deseando saber de que se trataba, ese "nuevo entrenamiento".

Comenzó a poner sus labios sobre los míos, como el día de la boda, pero esta vez lo hacia durante mas tiempo y haciendo mas fuerza, hasta que abrió la boca e hizo que yo también la abriese, atrapando mis labios. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y yo la imité, para seguir su entrenamiento más a la perfección. La verdad es que era mejor así, se podían percibir más sensaciones. Aquello me estaba gustando. Pero mi trance fue interrumpido, cuando introdujo su lengua dentro de mí. Al principio me espanté y me separé de ella, pero Chichí me tranquilizó.

_-Goku, ¿no quieres seguir con el entrenamiento?. Tienes que seguirlo hasta el final, apenas estamos comenzando. Ven, confía en mí.-_ Dijo ella, atrapando mi boca de nuevo, y siguiendo donde lo habíamos dejado.

Mientras hacíamos aquella cosa extraña con nuestras bocas y lenguas, de lo que mas tarde me enteraría que se llama "beso", cosas muy raras comenzaban a hacerse manifiesto en mí. Sentía que quería cada vez más y más de lo que estábamos haciendo. Me estaba volviendo loco y empecé a apretar fuertemente mi cuerpo con el de Chichí, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo o si pudiera molestarla en algo, moviéndome de forma salvaje entre sus piernas.

_-Ahhh Goku, que bien lo haces….ummm besas muy bien.-_ Me dijo ella con extraños gemidos, separándose de mi boca, mientras mordía mi cuello haciendo que entrara en éxtasis.

Movía sus caderas rozando mi muy dura entrepierna, la cual nunca había estado así, pensando incluso que algo andaba mal por ahí abajo, mientras mordía mi oreja, haciendo que yo soltara por mi garganta los mismos extraños sonidos que estaba haciendo ella.

_-Quitame la ropa….por favor-_ Me ordenó, mas bien sonando a suplica.

Yo la obedecí, liberándola de mi llave por fin, en la cual estaba presa, desde que empezamos con el "entrenamiento especial", desabrochando su kimono con dificultad, hasta que la desesperación hizo que lo rompiera de un fuerte tirón.

_-Lo siento-_ Dije jadeante.

_-No importa, de verdad. Pero….podrías poner tus labios y aspirar mi cuello y pecho suavemente….imi…imitando lo que yo te he hecho antes_.- Me dijo Chichí muy ruborizada.

_-Como tú digas_.- Dije mirándola a los ojos muy alterado, cuando noté que su pecho estaba al descubierto, después de romper la parte de arriba de su kimono.

Su pecho era diferente al mío, era como el de Bulma, he incluso mas voluminoso, y el de las chicas de las revistas del maestro Roshi, hinchado y con el pezón grande. Pero este era distinto, para mi era apetecible y tenia ganas de tocarlo y hasta incluso lamerlo.

Así que la volví a obedecer, y su espalda se curvó, cuando mi boca fue bajando desde su suave cuello, hasta su pecho y sus manos recorrían mi espalda, tocando mi trasero. Empecé a notar mucha humedad en su entrepierna y me temí lo peor.

_-Upss Chichí no me di cuenta, perdona.-_ Dije parándome en seco.

_-¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué he de perdonarte?-_ Me dijo mirándome preocupada.

_-Es que como hemos estado tanto tiempo así, vamos que como no te he soltado, no te he dejado ir al baño y por mi culpa te has orinado encima.-_ Dije muy apenado.

_-¿Qué?...yo no…..ahhh….te refieres a ….jajajajaja-_. Dijo extrañada, riendo a carcajadas al final_.- Goku tranquilo, no me he hecho "pis", es solo que veras….tu has provocado que yo….bueno….lo que pasa es que….forma "parte del entrenamiento". Yo estoy excitada y por eso estoy mojada ahí. Al igual que tu…… Pero no pasa nada, sigamos_.- Dijo tranquilizándome, atrapando mi boca de nuevo.

Mi cabeza iba a explotar, tocábamos nuestros cuerpos y lamíamos nuestra piel, de un modo feroz. La ropa me molestaba y también quería quitársela a ella. Quería sentirla mejor. Pero sin darme tiempo a pedírselo, era como si leyera mi mente, y empezó a bajarme la parte inferior de mi "Gi", arrastrando con el, mi ropa interior.

Una vez los dos desnudos, nos quedamos mirando un buen rato nuestros cuerpos. El suyo me parecía curioso, yo ya sabia que su entrepierna era distinta a la mía, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad ni el interés de ver aquello tan cerca. A su vez, ella me miraba mucho abajo, y abría los ojos sorprendida, creo que se dio cuenta de que algo raro me había sucedido, ya que nunca "eso" había estado tan grande y tan duro. Curioso, exploré y toqué con un dedo muy despacio, la zona que me llamó la atención de su cuerpo, a lo que Chichí reaccionó de una manera increíble. Gemía muy alto, y se retorcía, agarrando fuertemente la hierba con las manos, mientras cerraba los ojos. El interior de aquello, estaba cubierto de un líquido caliente y espeso, que hacia que se me resbalase el dedo. En mitad, había como una especie de botón, que motivado por ver el comportamiento de Chichí, acaricié, como si de un juego se tratase.

_-Goku….ummm….no….ahhh….para…..no…..para….ummmm-_ Me decía suspirando entre gemidos, de manera entrecortada y apartando mi mano con desesperación_. –Es que si sigues así, el "entrenamiento" terminara rápido para mí.-_Dijo sonriéndome.- _Hay…hay algo que quiero hacer, para que tu también sientas lo mismo que yo.-_Me dijo incorporándose, hasta que quedó sentada enfrente de mi.

Con una mano, agarro mi miembro y lo empezó a tocar. Hubiera salido huyendo por aquello, de no ser por que empecé a notar un placer extraordinario. Me acariciaba de arriba a bajo, sujetando con fuerza, primero despacio y luego acelerando el movimiento. Ella me miraba directamente con ojos extraños, mientras mordía su labio inferior. Jamás en mi vida había sentido una cosa igual, era como estar comiendo los manjares más sabrosos del mundo, pero sin estar comiendo nada. Mi corazón iba a salírseme del pecho, no sabía lo que hacer estaba indefenso ante aquella caricia tan placentera. Juraría que estaba volando sobre el cielo, de no ser por que notaba el duro suelo bajo mis pies. Solo podía o sabia gemir en aquel momento, cuando un raro instinto poseyó mi mente y me abalancé sobre Chichí perturbado, introduciéndome dentro de ella, en una violenta envestida.

_-¡¡AHHHH!!-_ Gimió Chichí escandalosamente haciendo eco en todo el bosque, mientras hincó sus uñas en mi espalda.

¿Qué había echo?, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ni siquiera sabía que eso se podía hacer. Era lo que pensaba mi parte cuerda, escondida en algún lugar de mi mente, totalmente anulada por la parte irracional.

Parecía una bestia, moviéndome con violencia en el interior de Chichí, mientras los dos gemíamos en alto y devorábamos nuestras bocas.

Mis fosas nasales se abrieron, y captaron como un olor parecido a la sangre. Eso me estaba volviendo más loco y excitado de lo que ya estaba, he hizo que acelerara los movimientos de mi cadera, cuando al mirar hacia abajo, ví que la sangre provenía del interior de Chichí.

Estaba tan cegado, que no cesé en mis embestidas haciéndolas cada vez más fuertes, y empecé a notar que algo iba mal, como si me fuese a derramar, y no sabía muy bien el que. Pero era imposible parar, aquello era demasiado bueno. Estaba frenético, era su pecho, su pelo, su suave piel, la forma en que nos movíamos, sus clamados en mi oído, como recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos, hasta que…..

_-¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!-_ Un fuerte clamor salio de mi garganta, haciendo que me derramase en su interior, liberándome de una forma placentera de esa fuerte presión.

Todo había terminado, aquella cegación extraña había desaparecido. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?.Me sentía reconfortado y satisfecho, muy satisfecho. Pero, avergonzado, salí del interior de Chichí, por todo lo que había echo, sin medir mis acciones, como si algo me hubiera poseído. Aquel entrenamiento había sacado lo peor de mí. Así que lo primero que hice fue disculparme y preocuparme a continuación por haberla herido.

_-Yo…..lo siento muchísimo Chichí…..perdóname, perdóname de verdad no sabía lo que hacía, soy una bestia…-_Dije con un profundo pesar en mi interior, hasta que Chichí, me interrumpió.

_-¿Perdonarte?, ¿bromeas?...¡¡Goku ha sido maravilloso!!.-_Me dijo muy dichosa, aun respirando con dificultad, lanzándose a mis brazos, y atrapando mis labios de nuevo_.- Te quiero, ¡te quiero mucho, te amo!-_ Decía eufórica, sin que pereciera tener dolor.

_-Pero estás herida, mírate, tienes sangre ahí abajo-_Dije señalándola muy preocupado.-Chichí, te prometo que esto jamás volverá a pasar.- _Dije hundido_.

_-¡¡NO!!...esto vamos quiero decir, que…..Goku hay muchas cosas que tengo que explicarte. Quien tienes que perdonarme eres tú a mí por mi comportamiento de estos días. Pero es que yo no me percaté que hay cosas que no te han enseñado o explicado nunca, y ahora es cuando lo comprendo. Así que tranquilo, esta sangre no es por que me hayas herido….bueno en cierto modo si, pero esto me ha ocurrido por que es la primera vez que "entreno", de esta manera. Pero no me ha dolido, si no todo lo contrario.-_Dijo acariciándome el cabello.

Mas tarde Chichí me explicó muchas cosas, tales como que ese entrenamiento especial, se llama "hacer el amor", y que lo hacen solo las personas casadas y enamoradas. Que no podía hacerlo con nadie mas que ella, y que no sirve para hacerse mas fuerte, si no para otra cosa.. Me explicó muchas cosas más, que hicieron que estuviera hecho un lío, pero Chichí me dijo que con el tiempo entendería.

Minutos después, nos quedamos tumbados y abrazados, bajo la sombra del mismo árbol, donde rato antes habíamos "hecho el amor", descansando del "duro entrenamiento", que nos dejó a los dos agotados.

Días después la relación entre nosotros mejoró bastante. Ella volvía a ser la Chichí de siempre, comíamos juntos, hablábamos, me sonreía, pero de vez en cuando se molestaba conmigo y me gritaba, por algunas cosas que no entendía. Pero aparte de eso, los dos estábamos felices. Dejé de dormir en el sofá y lo hacia con ella, en nuestra habitación. Practicábamos el "entrenamiento" casi todo el tiempo y en sitios muy distintos. Solo podía pensar en Chichí, y en estar a su lado.

Pero un día después de dar un paseo para recoger manzanas, vi a Chichí tirada en el suelo como si se hubiese desmayado cuando estaba haciendo la colada. Rápidamente fui hacia ella y la entre en la casa, depositándola en el sofá. Sin saber que hacer, llamé a su padre muy asustado para que viniese. Una vez en la casa, el Rey Ox, vino con un doctor, y en nuestra habitación, examinó a Chichí. En la sala, muy preocupado, vi que media hora después salio el doctor dándome la enhorabuena.

_-Felicidades, ustedes van a ser padres-_ Yo no me alegre, estaba confuso.¿Padre yo?, pero…..¿por qué?.

Entonces entré en la habitación, inquieto por el estado de Chichí y fue cuando ella misma me explicó. Sentí una inmensa alegría, no podía esperar nueve meses para ver la cara de el que iba a ser mi hijo. Me parecía increíble que fruto de esos "entrenamientos" ahora iba a ser padre y que su barriga fuese a hincharse, para que ahí creciera el bebé. Era extraño imaginarlo, pero lo vería con el tiempo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ya hace dos meses de todo aquello y Chichí, sufre unos cambios e humor de lo mas extraños, que hacen que tenga pavor hasta decirle "buenos días", por que no se como será su reacción. Tiene un apetito bestial, hasta incluso más que yo, peleándose conmigo, a la hora de la comida o la cena, para ver quien devora el último plato. Y llora….llora mucho y todo el tiempo, por cosas inexplicables. Pero yo la consuelo y la abrazo, acariciando su barriga, esperando pacientemente que pasen estos 7 meses para ver como será nuestro hijo.

Y ahora que es de noche y la veo dormir tan tranquila, e indefensa, sumida en un profundo sueño, preguntándome si estará soñando con algo, pienso en como ha cambiado todo, en tan solo dos meses.

FIN.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y por fin Reviews. ¡¡Un besazo!! Ahh se me olvidaba: Dedicado a todos los fans de Goku and Chichí


End file.
